


call me your hero

by lovely_huening



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, and soobin is stupid, but not really, i don't care what people think but this is canon, kai is just really stubborn, they're both stupid ok, what is a relationship wihout a bit of misunderstanding anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_huening/pseuds/lovely_huening
Summary: Kai's boyfriend has a double life, and he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	call me your hero

Kai's boyfriend has a double life, and he doesn't like it.

It started a few months ago, when Soobin canceled their Friday afternoon lunch dates with no explanation other than, "I can't, baby. Sorry."

It ended up working out to Kai's advantage, seeing as he was much more productive without an hour carved out of his Friday afternoon for some cuddle session in his studio, especially since, with Soobin, it took about that long to recover and get his life back on track.

It’s when Soobin canceled their Monday afternoon lunch dates, too, that Kai became truly pissed.

Not too long after that, Wednesday lunch was axed as well. Kai should have seen it coming. Even though Soobin wasn't acting differently in any other way, this one change in their schedule, without Kai's consent, was beginning to make him worry.

Kai suffered in silence for three weeks - three long weeks of being pushed aside and left in the dark. Whenever Kai brought it up, Soobin found some way to distract him, usually with the damned dimples and his talented tongue worshipping his in new and exciting ways… which made Kai start to wonder.

That what leads him in his studio on a bright Tuesday afternoon, trying to figure out his next move, trying to think up a way to get Soobin to open up to him, when his cell phone rings and a shock of cold raced through his body.

Kai knows it’s Soobin calling, and he knows exactly what Soobin is going to say even before he answers the phone.

"No," Kai says, not opening with _hi_ first.

"Why are you acting so childish about this?" Soobin asks in his insufferable, whiny tone, as if he hadn't called Kai up fifteen minutes before hand to drop the bomb about their canceled lunch plans.

"Me? Childish? I beg to differ," Kai sneers. "You know what this means, Soobin? This means we'll only eat lunch together _one_ afternoon during the week." Kai takes a deep breath, trying not to whine. “Just _one.”_

"So I don't eat lunch with you," Soobin says with a heavy sigh. "I _live_ with you. I shower with you. I sleep with you. I think you can do without me four hours a week."

"Believe it or not, I like eating lunch with you, Bin." Kai pouts into the phone even though his boyfriend can’t actually see it. "Just sitting there, talking about our day…"

"And not the kisses and hand-holdings?"

"Of course them too, you ass!" Kai whines pathetically.

"Look Hyuka, how about I give you something special the minute you get home to show you how sorry I am, hm?" Kai can hear Soobin amused smile and it infuriates Kai even more. Maybe if Soobin would tell him what was going on, the constant cancellations wouldn't be such a blow to Kai's soft, plushie-like heart.

Kai doesn't like secrets.

He has a long history of people keeping secrets from him, and in the end, it always turned out bad. Soobin never gave him a reason to worry before, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a reason now.

"Why don't you save it for whatever bitch you're ditching me for?"

Kai gasps at his own comment. He didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out.

The line goes so quiet that Kai is certain Soobin has hung up on him.

"Is that what you think going on, princess?" Soobin asks, his voice dropping to a low growl. "Because I don't run up to Gangnam and drop to my knees for you that I'm fucking cheating on you with someone else?"

Kai hates how that sounds like because it's exactly what he implies. He doesn’t care for the acid in Soobin's tone, or the way his own chest is tightening second by second. It’s the hurt and disbelief that he hears in Soobin's voice that stings the most.

"Look, Binnie, I…"

"Forget it," Soobin says and hangs up on him.

"Oh god. What have I done?" Kai whimpers pathetically, tossing his cell phone back onto his desk and dropping down onto his sofa.

He buries his head in his hands and screams.

Fuck. He can really use a best friend right about now.

* * *

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Taehyun says, splitting his cronut in half and handing a piece to Kai. "You don't really think he's cheating on you, do you?"

"No…I guess not," Kai says, toying with the pastry in his hands, ripping it apart with his fingers. "I mean, I'm sure he isn't. It's just that…he's acting so weird, and he won't tell me what's going on…"

Kai's phone chirps and he shoves his cronut-less hand into his pocket to get it, hoping it would be Soobin.

Instead, it’s a message from Min Yoongi, his boss.

“Fuck me." Kai swears, making Taehyun gasps.

"Kai, language," he chides with a playful smile. “I can’t believe my baby can swear now. What Choi Soobin has been teaching you, huh?”

"I…sorry. It's just that Yoongi-hyung is calling an emergency meeting."

"Ooo, an emergency? Do you music producers even need that?" Taehyun raises his eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Kai replies with a shrug. "Anyway, I have to get back to Bighit right now."

"Come on," Taehyun says, grabbing Kai's arm and dragging him off the sidewalk into an expanse of manicured grass, "—we'll cut through the hospital parking lot and get to the subway in no time."

"Are you sure?" Kai asks, racing to keep up, clutching on to his phone with a death grip.

"Scout's honor," Taehyun calls over his shoulder.

Taehyun waves them through the narrow pathways that circled Seoul National University Hospital, which he swore would spit them out closer to where Kai's subway entrance should be, but instead they wander into the thick of a crowd of people, all standing outside the main entrance.

"Tae, I don’t like this!" Kai whines as he bounces into a fifth pedestrian whose attention is focused on some event or another going on in the distance. "Excuse me."

"Let's go wide," Taehyun suggests, tugging Kai down the length of the group in an effort to maneuver around the throng. They break free of the crowd, but Kai stops dead, frozen in place by the appearance of a black Palisade with custom platinum plates – a car he has ridden in himself many, many times.

"What the—" Kai mutters, his eyes glued to the shiny black car.

"Sorry guys!" a voice to match the car calls above the crowd, "—but I've got to go!"

Kai hears Taehyun bursts out in laughter, grabbing Kai's arm and yanking him out of his stupor.

"Oh my God, Kai! Look!"

Kai turns slowly, thinking that he knows what he would see…but he doesn't. Never in a million years did the image of his boyfriend dressed in a tight red spandex superhero costume ever enter his head, but now that image is burned into his retinas as said boyfriend, dressed as Spider-man, hands a small girl in her pajamas and robe to an attendant of the hospital, and runs to his waiting car, waving to the crowd of cheering onlookers.

"What the hell…" he mutters, still not believing his eyes.

"Isn't he great?" a bubbly woman next to them said to her wolf-whistling companion. "He came here one Friday and now he's here four days a week."

"So, the hospital pays him…" the wolf-whistler starts.

"No," the bubbly one interrupts. "Not at all. He comes here on his lunch break to read to the kids. Gosh," she says with a sigh, "—his wife must be one lucky woman."

Taehyun looks at Kai, but Kai can't take his eyes off Soobin. Soobin smiles and waves in a way so unlike him. He looks adorably goofy, almost like a big kid. But then his eyes do one last sweep of the crowd and when he sees Kai, that goofy grin drops, then it morphs quickly into his signature dimpled smile, and suddenly everything falls into place.

Kai doesn't know what to do, or what to say, but he doesn't want to interrupt. This moment – whatever it is – belonged to Soobin, and Kai isn't about to take it away.

So, right before Soobin turns to duck into his car, Kai mouths the words, "I'm sorry."

Soobin smiles and blows a kiss straight for him, which caused the bubbly woman beside him to swoon.

Kai stares at the Palisade as it pulls away. His phone chirps, but he’s almost too star-struck to check it. It chirps again, and this time Kai looks down at it, still clutched in his fist.

_From: Terrible_ ❤︎

_Apology accepted, princess. Talk to you tonight._

Kai turns and looks at the multitude of people gathered to see Soobin dress up like Spiderman, but most of all, he watches the kids – the ones that are able to make it to the exit to see him off, and the ones standing at the windows – who get to spend four hours a week with a favorite superhero.

Suddenly, Kai feels like a total idiot.

"Kai," Taehyun's worried voice pierces Kai's thoughts. "Earth to Huening Kamal Kai, come in, Huening Kamal Kai."

"Wha—" Kai looks at his best friend's grinning but worried face.

"Kai, are you okay?" Taehyun asks. "You went kind of space cadet on me there for a second."

"I…yeah," Kai confirms with a nod of his head, a smile growing on his lips. "I'm fine. I'm great, actually."

"Penny for your thoughts," Taehyun presses, linking an arm to his bestfriend’s, trying to snap him back to the present.

Kai's smile grows wider.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to have to do to get him to wear that costume for me."

**Author's Note:**

> a total garbage, i know. but i just need to get this out from my systems so i hope you enjoy!


End file.
